


two a.m.

by yuchi



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuchi/pseuds/yuchi
Summary: jihoon stares up at him coyly through his eyelashes. "i really want to do something. will you let me?"





	two a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> forgive this shit title, have ongwink smut

seongwoo takes care to be quiet as he jams the keys in the doorknob and opens the door, just in case jihoon is sleeping. he toes off his shoes and pads towards the living room in his socks, hearing the telltale sound of the television playing drama reruns. his eyes fall on his boyfriend -- jihoon isn't asleep after all, sprawled out on the sofa, eyes hazy as he stares blankly at the screen. it's only then that seongwoo notices the empty cans of beer on the coffee table. six, seongwoo counts. a little more than what jihoon can handle. 

the younger boy's eyes flick towards him, unfocused, but he smiles widely nonetheless, just like how he greets seongwoo every day. he stands up with much difficulty, and seongwoo watches, amused, as jihoon stumbles towards him, steadying himself on the flaps of seongwoo's coat.

"hi," he breathes, pressing a quick kiss to seongwoo's lips. he tastes like chips and alcohol. jihoon peels the coat off him, seongwoo obediently sliding out of it. he sets down his suitcase as jihoon hangs the coat up on the coat rack. "how was the dinner?"

"fine, fine," seongwoo hums, loosening his tie. he doesn't miss the way jihoon eyes him hungrily as he unbuttons the top of his shirt. "everyone was looking for you. i'm starting to think they like you more than they like me."

jihoon chuckles, going back to sit leisurely on the couch. "really now. did you drink much?"

"just a little." seongwoo relaxes on the opposite end of the couch, eyes sliding over to where jihoon is stretching his legs. he's wearing seongwoo's shirt, and his shorts are -- well, too short. short enough to be distracting. 

"did you drive home?"

"course i did."

jihoon tsks. "i told you not to drive when you drink," he scolds, scooting over to seongwoo. he settles into the elder's side and rests his head on seongwoo's shoulder, humming. 

"i got home fine." seongwoo reaches up to stroke at jihoon's hair, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "what did you do today?"

"not much." jihoon tilts his chin towards the coffee table. "got drunk, as you can see."

seongwoo definitely can. jihoon's eyes are clouded, his movements are sloppy, and his cheeks have that trademark rosy color that only appears when he's drunk or embarrassed. jihoon's definitely gotten much better at drinking, though. in the past, he'd only been able to down two bottles and then immediately throw up. "no reason?"

"no reason." jihoon brings a hand up, stroking his index finger on seongwoo's chest. "hey, hyung..."

"hm?" seongwoo moves his hand to jihoon's waist, grip heavy.

jihoon stares up at him coyly through his eyelashes. "i really want to do something. will you let me?"

"depends," seongwoo hums. "will i like it?"

"you'll love it, i promise." jihoon climbs into seongwoo's lap without preamble, resting his forearms on seongwoo's shoulders. he hurriedly kisses the elder, tongue wasting no time in parting seongwoo's lips and exploring his mouth. 

seongwoo slots his hands in the dips of jihoon's waist and presses him closer. the remaining alcohol in his system makes the feeling of jihoon's body crowded up against him more amazing, the things he's doing to his mouth feel more pleasurable. seongwoo's hands find jihoon's ass as the younger is mouthing at his neck, leaving his own marks; they both groan when seongwoo grinds jihoon's hips down and thrusts his own up.

"mm, hyung," jihoon moans, moving up to nibble at seongwoo's ear. the sounds jihoon makes, god. seongwoo's dick grows harder in his pants as the younger rolls his hips, whining dirtily in his ear. "hyung, wait."

"what is it, baby?" seongwoo asks, breathless.

jihoon climbs off him in response, standing in front of him, eyes lust-filled. seongwoo almost comes at the sight of jihoon kneeling between his legs. jihoon reaches for seongwoo's zipper, pulling out his now painfully hard dick and stroking it slowly.

"oh, fuck, baby, that's it," seongwoo groans, throwing his head back onto the sofa. jihoon's grip grows tighter, and he spreads seongwoo's precome until his cock is slick. seongwoo's eyes are closed tightly in pleasure, but he opens them once he senses jihoon's hand stilling it's movements.

"look at me," jihoon orders, and seongwoo turns weak. jihoon dips his head, takes the tip of seongwoo's cock into his mouth, keeping eye contact all the while. seongwoo has to actively restrain himself from coming, because fuck they haven't done this in so long, and the faux-innocent look jihoon is giving him as he's going down on his dick isn't making things any better. 

jihoon bobs his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks. his hand wraps around the parts he can't reach, twisting and squeezing pleasurably. seongwoo lets out a particularly embarrassing moan when jihoon flicks his tongue while his dick is inside his mouth. his hips buck up in response, and jihoon chokes.

"fuck, baby, i'm sorry," seongwoo apologizes. jihoon doesn't pay him mind, however, going down further until his lips meet the base of seongwoo's dick, throat constricting deliciously around the length that's inside his mouth. "fuck, jihoon. that feels great. good boy."

jihoon quickens his pace, letting seongwoo's cock slide down his throat. through the haze of pleasure, seongwoo wonders how much jihoon's worked on his gag reflex, because he takes in his dick like a fucking pro.

the younger pulls away to breathe, hand still wrapped around seongwoo's cock. just the sight of jihoon eyeing his dick as he gasps for breath is arousing, and seongwoo's muscles tighten as jihoon looks up at him with wide eyes. he runs the tip of seongwoo's dick on his parted lips, tongue occasionally darting out to tease the slit. jihoon looks so fucking slutty, and seongwoo doesn't know if he should love or hate jihoon more for knowing exactly what he wants to see. seongwoo can feel that familiar tightening in his stomach -- he's so close, but jihoon pulls him out and starts stroking him instead.

"baby," seongwoo says. he hates how whiny he sounds, but he was so fucking close. "what -- "

"i want you to come on my face," jihoon explains hurriedly, voice raw. seongwoo's dick grows even harder, if possible. jihoon puts it back inside his mouth, twisting and sucking around the length, and seongwoo can't take the sight and feel of it anymore. he comes, and jihoon pulls him out at the right moment, jizz spraying all over his pretty face -- his eyelashes, his nose, his lips. he strokes seongwoo all the while, who's groaning as he comes down his high.

seongwoo slumps against the sofa, opening his eyes to the sight of jihoon licking come off his lips and fingers. he swears he feels his dick twitch even though he's fucking tired. 

"fuck, baby," seongwoo says, exasperated. "don't spring shit like that on me again."

"but you liked it," jihoon points out, and seongwoo really can't focus with jihoon looking like that, come sprinkled on his face, so seongwoo tucks his dick back into his pants and tells jihoon to wait.

he comes back with a damp cloth and wipes jihoon's face down, the younger smiling goofily all the while. "thanks, hyung."

seongwoo tosses the cloth into the laundry bin. he notices the outline of jihoon's dick on his shorts, and beckons for the younger to come closer. "you're still hard."

jihoon shrugs. "i'll be fine."

"mm, no. it's not fair. tell me what you want me to do, i'll do everything."

"everything?"

"everything."

jihoon looks up, staring at the lightbulb. "can you fuck me on the washing machine?"

seongwoo grins. "done and done."

**Author's Note:**

> yeet


End file.
